Solo Nights
by CodeNameZed
Summary: Luna Platz is alone one night and decides to go for a walk. She runs into a man she had seen before but never talked to. Even though he showed no interest in her, she felt some sort of connection to him. LunaXSolo. Exists in the same world as Shooting Stars and Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas. One-Shot, but more One-Shots in the same world to come.


Luna Platz was sitting on her family couch, mindlessly channel surfing. She had finished all her studies for the evening but it was nowhere near time for bed. Luna growled internally, this was boring!

She pulled out her Hunter-VG and opened the display. A green rabbit should have met her view but was not present. That was right – Vogue was out delivering orders for the groceries. The downside of her parents being away so often was that she had to do all the household chores herself, as well as the shopping and balancing the check book. She brought up her Brothers screen to see what her friends were doing. She could make one of them come over and keep her company. She scrolled through those closest to her.

Zack is at the concert hall. _Vivaldi with Mom!_

Bud Bison is at Foodtopia. _All the food!_

She scowled. Luna supposed she could go to Grizzly Peak and meet up with Bud but she didn't want to travel all that way to watch him scarf his face. Bud would be receiving a lecture tomorrow when he stumbled over to her house, so full he couldn't move. He probably didn't tell her just because he didn't want her around so he'd be free to bust his gut. Zack and Bud were out so she moved on. She pressed the button and another face popped up. Geo! Geo would probably be free…hmm?

Geo Stelar is on a date with Sonia. _It's not a date Mega! Heh-heh_.

Sonia Strumm is on a date with Geo. _Teehee!_

Luna felt something well up inside of her. She threw the Hunter-VG across the room. A date! Those two were on a date! Hmph! H-How could Sonia be distracting her Mega Man? What if there was an emergency? Luna took a deep breath and composed herself. Well it's not like this was a surprise to her. Those two had been coming closer ever since her Christmas party. The two had vanished only to come back a half hour later, both blushing red and holding hands.

"Luna I'm back!" her wizard said. A flash of light emitted from the Hunter-VG. "Umm, why is everything dark?"

Luna walked over, picked up the device, and looked at her wizard. A green rabbit smiled back at her. "Groceries are ordered, bills are paid and I have your schedule for tomorrow

"I'm incredibly bored Vogue…lets go out, I haven't had dinner yet. No one else is free. Scan for any restaurants nearby that I might like." Luna asked her. Vogue pulled up a screen and began searching.

"Feel like kastudon? There's a restaurant near Vista Point that just opened that has some raves about it?" Vogue suggested.

"Sounds fine." Luna turned off the television with a wave of her Hunter-VG. She ran to the antechamber and put her shoes and coat on and set off into the night. Winter had not fully melted away, traces of the snow dotted the sidewalk. It all began at Christmas. Geo and Sonia that is. I mean, Geo was perfectly free to date whoever he wanted Luna thought, kicking off a piece of slush off her boot with unnecessary force. And Luna didn't dislike Sonia, she was actually quite fond of her. Luna sighed. Her parents were never around, and when they were they always set out these lofty expectations. They weren't bad parents, just they weren't the type of people that understood children. "What's the address again Vogue?"

"It's…hmmm… I've lost the information. We seem to have a bit of noise - it's interfering with the connection. Take a detour up Vista Point, you'll be able to see it from there. Plus it's heated up there and a clear night, you'll have a nice view. Make you feel better." Vogue was always good at picking up on Luna's feeling, and Vogue more than anyone else knew Luna's feeling about Mega Man…she meant Geo. It was very comforting - she probably couldn't talk to her closest female friend, she was part of the issue.

Luna walked up the steps and undid the zipper on her coat. It was artificially warmed up here so people could enjoy the point even in unfavorable weather. She looked up at the sky and viewed the stars. Geo always loved doing this. Him and Sonia probably spent days up here. Geo knew everything about the constellations, probably taught Sonia enough to be able to navigate by the stars. Her ears pricked up at the small sounds around her – she wasn't alone.

A silhouette was sitting on the ledge near the other side of the lookout. Luna' heart twisted, she did not want to attract the attention of a stranger. She walked to the edge of the point and found her restaurant. She memorized the path and turned to head down the steps. Luna looked at the stranger briefly – she knew him! His hair was long, white, and messy, which only served to show the how dark his olive skin was in comparison. He was wearing a black outfit with cyan patterns from his legs to midriff, with brown sleeves and orange cuffs. There was a red line underneath his left eye and he wore large gold earrings. This was one of Geo's allies, one of his friends that could EM Wave Change.

"Oh Luna…I remember him. Let's leave before he sees us. He's a fighter, he's really scary." Vogue said

Not thinking she walked up to the stranger. "Hey, you're Geo's friend – Solo?"

The boy looked shocked and turned to look at Luna incredulously. His red eyes surveyed her and each glance felt like a stab of an icicle despite the warmth of the area. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. But surely he wasn't dangerous, he was a friend of Geo.

"I am no friend of Mega Man." Now she had done it. Solo shifted his gaze back to the

"Oh…but I've seen you two together. And fight together."

"Circumstance have brought us together. But you probably missed the times where I tried to delete him." There was an air of finality about what he had said. Luna took this as a sign to go, but for some reason she stayed. Something was comfortable about him. Oh his misery was present but she saw something in him. Geo had told her about him.

 _"Solo is the last Muian – the last descendant of that continent Mu. He avoids people but he has saved me a few times in the path. Granted we're not Brothers at all and may never be but…I'd say we're rivals. He has a wizard named Laplace…so he's not beyond having a friend. He's safe. He's not going to attack you unless he sees you as a challenge."_

"I'm Luna Platz, Student Body President. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…"

"Do you come up here often? Geo loves this spot too. What school do you go too?"

"…"

"What, do they not teach you manners on Mu or what? I'm a lady and trying to have a conversation with you the least you could do is-"

"QUIET!" Solo stood-up and brushed by her. "Do you think I care about you or your trivialities? Hmph." He began to walk away.

"Luna we should go…" Vogue began, but Luna talked over her.

"I know you're alone!" Solo's eyes found her again. There was rage, and she felt cold again.

"How dare you make assumptions?" Solo began, his eyes fixed on her, piercing her like icy spears. "I am the last descendant of Mu, I have no need for your silly bonds-"

"I'm alone too."

Solo was not expecting that, it caught him off guard. Luna did not know why she was telling him all this, he had tried to attack her best friend. But there was something in his eyes. Something she saw past the rage. Something she had seen in the eyes of so many people. She saw it in Geo's eyes when she first met him when he wouldn't open up to anyone. She could see it in Sonia's eyes at brief moments where she got caught up thinking about her mother. And most of all she saw it in her eyes almost every day when she had to come home to an empty house, on days when her friends couldn't spend time with her and she spent her nights in loneliness.

"My parents are always traveling and they never have time to spend with me, and I have a bunch of friends but they have to spend times with their families and it hurts when I see them and just want my parents to come home. My best friends are in love and I don't have anyone except my friends who will have to follow their own dreams at one point." Luna stammered out. Who was this person that was talking in her place? She would never let her guard like this down. And yet she felt some sort of connection to him. He just stared at her wide-eyed.

Solo honestly did not know what to do. This may have been the oddest thing he ever experienced. He felt like wave changing and attacking her but she would scream and cry. He would just run away but for all he knew she would jump off the point. He honestly didn't care but…

"Oh shut up. If it's that important you can stay. Just shut up."

Luna stared at him. His eyes were still angry but they had softened a bit in response to her tirade. They looked into each others eyes...only for the silence to be broken by Luna's stomach rumbling.

Luna blushed a deep shade of red and turned away. Solo scoffed and turned his head and began muttering under his breath. Luna took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"I haven't eaten dinner. I was actually just heading to the restaurant when I came on the ridge. I'll leave now…" She turned around and Solo scowled again. Luna then had a brain wave – but she did not know why she said this. "You're coming to me with dinner. It's not safe for a lady to be out at night alone."

"What are you on about, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport. You're always travelling according to Geo, you probably never get to have a decent meal. You're coming with me – I'll pay if that makes it easier."

"Girl I have no idea who you think you are but if you think I'm going to escort you to some frilly restaurant you have another thing-"

Solo's stomach rumbled. His eyes widened and he fidgeted. Luna giggled: "So you will join me! Come on. It's no Muian food but you'll enjoy it." Luna turned around and waked down the steps. Solo looked at his Hunter-VG.

 _"I could wave change right here. I could either shut her up or just leave. I could…!"_

His stomach rumbled again this time louder.

" _… I could eat some food._ " Solo did not know how all this happened. This is what he got for fighting in noise, it probably addle his brain. He finds a surge of it near Mega Man's school, pulses in to investigate, takes a rest for a few moments and, suddenly he meets this girl who he only has tangential connection to, now she was bawling her heart out and now they were going to dinner. He reluctantly followed her down the steps. This girl was a curiosity.


End file.
